


Neko and Xenon Fluff Compilation

by Dejihuam



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Cytus 2 - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, Neko and Xenon are friends, Neko and Xenon are lovers, Neko is bad at brading, One-Shots, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejihuam/pseuds/Dejihuam
Summary: A series of short one-shots featuring the Raging Idiot x Tired™. Aka Neko and Xenon.





	1. In Which Neko Tries To Braid

**Author's Note:**

> -A series of short one-shots of Neko and Xenon being either cute friends or a cute couple.-  
-All of these are based on one sentence prompts.-  
WARNING: Neko and Xenon are in a relationship in quite a few of these. For some of them, you can interpret it how you want. Either way, if you don’t like the Neko and Xenon ship then don’t read this!  
I doubt any spoilers will be mentioned but if they are then I’ll put a warning before the one-shot starts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Neko tries to braid Xenon’s hair. And fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the format of this a lot so if anyone’s re-reading this sorry about that.
> 
> Prompt One:  
“Shh. Stop fussing. I’m braiding your hair.”

Xenon’s hair wasn’t spectacularly long.  
In fact, it was barely long enough for Neko to braid it, but she still pulled through. Even though the end product wouldn’t be spectacular Neko was still squirming with excitement as she gently tugged at his blond hair.

“Y’know this isn’t going to turn out very ‘good’ right.” Voicing his thoughts only earned him an excited giggle for his friend.  
“It’s not about the end product, though, it’s about having fun!” He honestly didn’t see how playing with hair could be considered ‘fun’. It seemed mindless to him. Just moving clumps of hair around to make certain patterns was all it really seemed to be.

However, switching the topic to more important matters would be ideal. “...You need to stop causing so much drama on the iM,” was what he chose to say. It was true, Neko always had a habit of making quite the ruckus with her post and live streams. Apparently, she didn’t like his sudden conversation switch.  
“Ah! Ow- ow! What was that for?”

Neko pouted and resumed braiding her best friend’s hair. “That’s what you get! No lecturing today for you! You’re not worrying about Neko this time around. I’m worrying about your hair.”  
“My hair’s perfectly fine, thank you very much. Why are suddenly so excited about this anyway?”  
“Ssh! Stop fussing. I’m braiding your hair.”

Xenon sighed and decided to just let Neko have har way. He was never gonna get her to listen to him at this rate. Especially with the power granted to her. If he said or did something she didn’t like it’d probably earn him another pull at his hair.  
“All done!” Neko hoped up from the bed, grabbed her small phone, took a picture of Xenon’s braid, and then proceeded to shove the phone in this face.

He was right about it not turning out good. If anything, it was actually very bad. Neko didn’t really know how to braid very well, and Xenon’s barely-long-enough-but-manageable hair was not helping. She had ended up pushing in a few fake flowers, which Xenon thought was to cover up how bad it really was. But as he looked over at Neko he saw it in her eyes that she genuinely believed she did a good job. Xenon blinked a few times and opened his mouth, he was ready to give his honest opinion and yet…

“Well? Do you like it?” Neko smiled brightly tugging on his jacket sleeve and bouncing up and down in anticipation.  
Xenon looked at the picture then back at Neko.

“I love it,” he said, a gentle smile on his face.

EXTRA:

Joe: Pfft- what is your hair?  
Xenon/Simon: Shut up…


	2. In Which Neko Can’t Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neko can’t sleep. Luckily, a wild Xenon is near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Two:  
“Do you want me to help you asleep?”

THUMP

Simon opened his eyes to the pitch blackness of the Asakura’s living room. The darkness blatantly stated to him that it was probably very late at night and only one quick glance at the clock confirmed the guitarist’s assumptions. 2:39 AM. So early in the morning as well, depending on who you ask.

He didn’t have to ponder for even 30 seconds to figure out where the aggressive “THUMP” came from. With a sigh, he pulled himself off the couch and made his way to Neko’s bedroom. His friend (girlfriend, technically, but he’s not used to that) has the definition of a chaotic sleeping schedule, sporting little to no pattern or organization. And despite his best efforts, she remained adamant on her way of life saying that stopping now would “throw off my groove.” Simon chuckled fondly at her antics before snapping back into his “serious-mode” and opening Neko’s bedroom door.

Now, when he opened the door he was expecting to find a powered-up computer, floating Meow-Bots, and Neko desperately trying to cover up the evidence of her obvious late-night gaming. Instead, he found a small night light on and Neko leaning over in her bed, pushing a small tablet on her desk.

‘Ah’, Simon though, ‘so that’s what fell.’

Neko looked up at him with surprisingly tired eyes and drowsily sat up. “Hi, Ximon,” she said, using her dumb nickname for him, “did Neko wake you up?” He blinked in surprise before slowly drawing his lame response of “Well, yes. It’s fine though.” And after a short pause, “What are you doing up?”

“Neko-” an undeniably cute yawn interrupted her sentence, “Neko can’t sleep. I’ve been trying for a while but I just can’t fall asleep.”

Simon’s frown only deepened. “Did you try any sleeping pills?” Neko shook her head. “Don’t have any.” He looked to the side, gluing his gaze awkwardly to the wreck of a floor, thought for a for a few seconds and said, “Do you want me to help you sleep?”

Neko blinked a few times, clearly surprised. “Like… cuddle?” He nodded. “Together?” He nodded again. “Neko and you cuddling?” Her smile was stupidly wide and against all of Simon’s better judgment, he nodded once more. No escaping now.

In a matter of seconds, Neko had hopped up with an energy he didn’t think she had, dragged him to her bed, and plopped down next to him. She was quick to get comfortable. Pushing into his side, tangling their legs together, resting her head on his chest, and curling her self up a bit more; her hand laying on Simon’s chest next to her head.

All of Simon’s higher brain function seemed to cease to exist. A flush he hadn’t felt in a long while rising onto his cheeks. He slowly, stiffly, wrapped his arm around Neko’s waist and brought his other hand up to where hers was. She smiled against the cloth of his shirt as he tangles their hands together, finally relaxing.

They both slept well that night.

EXTRA:

NEKO#ΦωΦ: D-D-DAD!  
Kouhei: Simon. I’ll give you seven seconds to explain and 10 to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing I thought I should mention: Xenon is pronounced like the chemical compound, Xenon. So you says "Zinon" not "Zenon". I made up a cute nickname I thought Neko would use that's a combination of Xenon and Simon. Ximon (pronounced: "Zi-mon")
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
~Written by Dejihuam( • ̀ω•́ )✧


	3. In Which Neko Spends Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Neko wants to spent too much money on too many snacks. Simon is struggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Three:  
“Fine, fine! Just stop doing that!”

Simon considered himself well-off.

He had always been a little worried about money and though he didn’t consider himself stingy per-say -because who wouldn’t wanna save a few bucks?- he was still constantly checking prices and coupons. Even after his music career kicked off and income became less and less of a worry, Simon was still hesitant to just buy whatever he wanted (guitars and music equipment excluded, he could never turn down a new item of that particular market). So, he stayed safe with money and always kept it in mind with every purchase.

Neko, however, was different. Very different.

Against popular belief, she wasn’t irresponsible with her money but once she saw something she really wanted she couldn’t hold herself back. Neko had learned how to earn money and spend it wisely since she got her first job but the girl has zero-to-none impulse control and was even worse than Simon with buying new music equipment spontaneously. The only reason the gauntarest hadn’t reprimanded her for her excessive spending was because she always earned back the money by selling the slightly out-dated equipment for a fair price.

So, when the two of them moved in together, Simon had little worry of the money aspect. He trusted Neko to hold up her end of the rent and grocery money and so far all was well. Together, they both had pitched in enough to pay the first stretch of rent and already paid for the furniture that had been moved into their, admittedly well-kept, apartment. What Simon didn’t know of though, was Neko’s “third side” of spending. The streamer showed herself to either be responsible or spontaneous, but now? Now she was just excited. Excited about their first time grocery shopping together, apparently.

Simon could understand why it would be a big deal. He too was silently “fan-boying” (as Neko would so elegantly put it) over them buying food for their apartment. But this?- Simon looked down at the mountain of snacks in the shopping cart. -This was ridiculous.

Whenever Neko got excited she tended to babble on and just do whatever. Apparently, in stores “do whatever” meant throwing whatever the hell she wanted into the cart.

“-I mean, we're really living together!” Neko said, her hand moving in animated gestures, “We’ve been planning this for months so to actually be here buying stuff for our apartment is-”

“Um, Neko?” Simon called out, trying to get his girlfriend’s attention as she practically skipped down the grocery aisle.

“-really great!” The streamer continued, too wrapped up in her thoughts to hear Simon’s call. “I know our place doesn’t even have food yet but I already love it so much! And- oh! Oreos!”

“Neko?” Simon tried again, raising his voice slightly.

Holding up a box of Oreos, an idea was tumbling out of the short girl’s mouth already. “You think the Oreo people will do a brand deal with me? Neko-Oreos!” Neko gasped, her face lighting up with amusement, “Nekoreos!”

_ “Neko!” _

The aforementioned girl quickly whipped her head around to look at a slightly irritated Xenon. “Hm? What’s wrong, Ximon?”

Simon sighed, his gaze drifting down to their full shopping cart, packed with far too many snacks and far too little necessities.

“We can’t afford all these snacks, and we still haven’t gotten everything we need, yet.”

Neko frowned, looking at the cart, “Of course we can afford this stuff! We need to stock up, y’know?”

The guitarist shook his head, “No, Neko, we don’t need to ‘stock up.’ We still need to buy eggs and milk and other important things.”

Neko’s frown deepened, “But…” She looked down at her shoes, clearly trying to find something to say. Her foot twisted a bit, mindlessly rubbing her toes against the tile. She wrung her hands together before looking up at Simon with thoes stupid big eyes and said, “...please? I’ll pay for the snacks.”

Damn.

Simon sighed heavily, his resolve instantly crumbling,_ “Fine, fine! Just stop doing that!"_

Neko’s face lit up. Letting out a squeal of triumph, she pumped her fist into the air.

_ Damn _.

Simon cursed, finding himself once again unwilling to disappoint this girl. Maybe it was because of her short, non-threatening height. Maybe it was because her eyes were a soft, light brown with an impossible shock of pink in them. Maybe it was because of her high-pitched and cute voice.

Or maybe it was because he was just hopelessly in love, like Joe always said.

EXTRA:

Simon: Welp, there goes our savings, right down the snack-filled drain.

NEKO#ΦωΦ: Don’t be so dramatic! Once I get my partnership with Oreos, we’ll earn it all back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I'm back from the dead and posting a new chapter! Sorry it's been a while. I was dealing with some emotions and such and kinda dropped Cytus for a while. But I'm here now!
> 
> As always, I hoped you enjoyed reading this!  
~Written by Dejihuam( • ̀ω•́ )✧


End file.
